


listen listen (only for you)

by februa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kim Mingyu-centric, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, hansol is there to be an ass but he's helpful eventually, just keep squinting, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform, soonseok if you squint, this is an adolescent mess, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februa/pseuds/februa
Summary: In which Mingyu can't seem to find the right way to explain that Wonwoo is completely and utterly mistaken.Or, a messy love letter au.





	listen listen (only for you)

**Author's Note:**

> unbata-ed. title taken from love letter by loona(jinsoul)

This was the day! This was finally the day. Long-awaited and well worth the wait because how else could Kim Mingyu work up this much courage? How else could he get so bold? All those days of talking to himself in the mirror, all those days of following closely and risking being late to his own classes(“More like stalking if you ask me,” mumbled a bored looking Chan when Mingyu forced him along once to help him take note of where his locker was.) were leading up to this moment.

 

The slightly flustered seventeen-year old runs through his plan once more in his head. 

 

_ “Walk up to locker J-96, take out letter, slip aforementioned letter into aforementioned locker, walk inconspicuously to next period class, after school wait on rooftop, the love of your life runs into your arms and you and Wonwoo can live happily ever after in a little cottage on a hilltop and raise three children into a pediatrician, an acclaimed author, and a Nobel Peace Prize winner. Simple! _ ” Except for the fact that life wasn’t that simple and even a half wit like Lee Seokmin knew Mingyu was somehow going to mess the first half up.

 

But the boy had planned it down to a T. He knew the senior’s class schedule almost by heart and knew exactly when he would be opening his locker and seeing the letter. Maybe it was a bit stalkerish, but to the young and naive teenager it was just love speaking in a different language. 

 

He takes a deep breath and almost absentmindedly folds the pink envelope in his hands before he realizes he probably should not fold a love letter(it’s obviously unprofessional). He shakes his head a bit in an attempt to shake off his nervousness and finally begins taking his steps towards locker J-96. After traveling a very long and grueling distance of ten feet, Mingyu is feeling his heart pulse all the way down to his stomach. The locker is in sight, barely three feet away and the boy is questioning all of his life decisions, the nerves were almost too much to bare. Instead of watching where his objective lies he takes to staring at the ground, finding comfort in the familiar pattern of his high school’s linoleum. Three lockers away, he takes another hastened step forwards when suddenly a flat and rectangular object comes flying towards him. Mingyu barely even has time to react before it hits him square in the nose. He recoils and his hand immediately covers his throbbing nose. He hisses in pain and glances up at the cause of his misfortune, a flush of embarrassment now coloring his cheeks. All he could see was locker J-94 staring back at him. It closes and a student appears from behind it. The random student takes a look at Mingyu, mumbles a “Sorry man,” and walks away without even asking if the boy was alright. 

 

Maybe this is a sign, Mingyu thinks as he takes the last two steps to the targeted locker. His nose is still throbbing. The seventeen-year old’s eyes dart to and fro from the letter to J-96 in a frenzy.  _ Should I really do this _ , he asks himself. He peeks around at his surroundings and finally releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he sees that no one is suspecting him of putting random things in someone else’s locker. In a spur of adrenaline, he shoves the letter into one of the slots in the locker and sprints off, barely making it into his third period class before the bell rang. His heart races all throughout math class.

 

Mingyu’s soul is practically dragged to his other classes by his lifeless body and he doesn’t learn a thing all day(not that he usually does anyway). The day goes by painfully slow, all his teachers droning on and on, never seeming to stop. His heart beats a mile a minute, but he doesn’t seem to really feel anything up until the last bell. When it first starts ringing throughout the school, the poor boy was almost numb to the noise. It was only after he realizes what would happen after the bells did he come back to his senses. Mingyu starts off hurriedly towards the stairway in the back of the school, nearly knocking into his peers in his frenzied state.

 

“Woah, dude, where you headed? Wanna come down to Minghao’s with us?” Hansol grabs his arm and asks, oblivious to his friend’s obvious need to be elsewhere. 

 

“I’ll pass, gotta do something,” Mingyu mumbles and runs past him. He breaks off into a sprint as soon as he turns a corner to an empty hallway and Hansol is left standing there confused. Mingyu continues his trek all the way to the bottom of the staircase where he nearly collapses, lungs burning. Mingyu can’t even tell if his heart is beating from exhaustion or the nerve wracking anticipation, but it doesn’t seem to matter to him as he drags himself up the last flight of stairs. The metallic gray door at the top of them looks anything but inviting and Mingyu still pushes through. It takes a moment before his eyes can adjust to the bright winter sun dripping slowly towards the horizon. He brings a hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding rays, expecting a silhouette leaning coolly against the railing, or maybe a small figure hunched over a book in the corner,  _ something _ . His eyes rake over his surroundings again and again, but there was nothing. He tries his best to rationalize this in his mind; maybe he hadn’t seen the letter! Mingyu knew it was highly unlikely though, he had calculated exactly when Wonwoo would open his locker and see it. His crush was not one to dilly dally, he would most definitely open the envelope and read it if he had received it. But alas, the rooftop was empty and so was Mingyu’s mind. It’s cold, he thinks, he can see his own breath forming in front of him and his thin uniform blazer definitely isn’t enough to combat the temperature. He finds it a bit ironic how he had chosen this time of year to finally confess; wintertime was only a favorite season of Mingyu’s because Wonwoo would often wear scarves, sweaters, and other puffy jackets that made him look all the more huggable and loveable. Regardless of the weather, he steps onto the roof and walks over to the cold metal railing. He carefully peers over the edge and watches as students spill out of the building. He wonders if that black haired boy walking alone and clutching tightly to his textbooks could be him. He also wonders why he picked the roof-- he was never a fan of heights. It was likely due to the copious amounts of shoujo manga in his sister’s room he found himself leafing through.  The seventeen year old heaves a sigh and decides to go home, there's no use wasting time over a lost cause. He’s hopeless, he thinks.

 

As Mingyu lazes around the house all weekend even his intense and distracting rounds of Battlefield can’t even fill the emptiness he felt down in the pit of his stomach. His glum aura was bringing down the atmosphere of the whole family.

 

“Mingyu, what’s wrong? You’ve been mopey all day,” Mingyu’s mother starts as she sits at the dinner table on Saturday night. Even Minseo looks up expectantly at Mingyu, the little girl who’s usually pestering him seemed genuinely concerned for her brother. “Did something happen at school?” With that question a pang of sadness hits Mingyu right in the chest.

 

“No,” he murmurs. Minseo opens her mouth to protest that something was obviously plaguing him, but before she could utter a single syllable, Mingyu speaks again. “Nothing happened. Nothing is wrong. Can you pass the kimchi?” No one asks him anything else for the rest of the weekend.

 

On Monday morning Mingyu barely has enough energy to roll out of bed, but the ping of a text message has him lying awake. Eventually he checks it.

 

[ _ 6:38 am _ ] Coups:  _ don’t you dare think about skipping. basketball practice today _

 

He can imagine Seungcheol saying it, fist shaking angrily in the air as he does. 

 

[ _ 6:41 am _ ] Mingyu:  _ no motivation _

 

Soon after his text is sent and received his phone rings. Mingyu groans loudly into his pillow before begrudgingly picking up.

 

“Wha-”

 

“ _ KIM MINGYU, YOU BETTER DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW. I WILL NOT LET YOU WALLOW IN SELF PITY ANY LONGER, _ ” Kwon Soonyoung, their point guard, is screaming into his ear before he can utter another word. Mingyu doesn’t bother wondering how Soonyoung had known about his tragic no-show crush, the kid knew everything about everyone. 

 

He groans again, “Fine, I’ll come. But don’t expect me to be any good today.” He hears a chorus of whoops before he ends the call. 

 

Staying true to his word, Mingyu arrives at school and begrudgingly drags himself to the locker rooms after his classes. Mingyu was an important aspect to Pledis High’s basketball team. Not only was he the tallest after the senior Park Chanyeol, but he was their prized center. 

 

“Look who showed up!” Seungcheol exclaims when he sees Mingyu.

 

“Well, you’re the one who got Soonyoung to yell at me,” Mingyu complains, voice slightly muffled as he pulls off his shirt.

 

“Don’t blame me, he was looking at my texts with Seokmin when he saw yours,”

 

“He’s still pining over him? He’s hopeless,” Mingyu chuckles. He’s fully dressed in his uniform now. He’s about to walk into the gym when Seungcheol brushes past him.

 

“Speak for yourself, buddy,” the older sighs.

 

“Hey, what do you mean?!”

 

Seungcheol never responds so the two boys shoot around for a few minutes while the rest of the team trickle in. They’re just beginning to run shooting drills when the infamous Kwon Soonyoung is dribbling up next to him at the three-point line. The blond’s forehead was already glistening with sweat, the bright headband strapped to his head obviously not doing it’s job.

 

“Have you heard?” Soonyoung asks while he wiggles his eyebrows. Mingyu cringes a little.

 

“Heard what?” Mingyu questions slowly.

 

“A certain library fairy was looking for you,” the shorter says in a sing-songy voice. The statement has Mingyu doing a doubletake. 

 

“What? Who?”

 

“Your eyecandy!”

 

“As in…. Jeon Wonwoo?”

 

“You got it!” Soonyoung exclaims as he shoots. He makes it too.

 

“Wait, why was he looking for me? How do you know?” Mingyu interrogates feverishly. The new information was preposterous to the seventeen year old. Why would someone who stood him up be looking for him?

 

“Junhui in my physics class mentioned it since he knew we were friends. Didn’t catch why though, he mentioned a paper or something,” Soonyoung explains and dribbles away. “I gave him your info though, hope you don’t mind.” Mingyu just nods like he didn’t mind, but he did. He minded a lot. Now he was going to be in contact with Jeon Wonwoo! He wasn't ready for the inevitable confrontation. His mind was racing with different rejection scenarios already; burning his letter in front of the school, laughing in his face, maybe he would rip it up and ride off on some cool motorcycle dude’s back into the sunset. But deep down Mingyu knew the sweet and gentle Wonwoo would never do those things. He would put him down easy. The only conflict then was which ending would hurt him more, a bad one or a nice one?

 

With Soonyoung’s information still bouncing around in his brain, classes seem even harder for the boy. He catches himself daydreaming and fidgeting around all too often for the next two days. He even finds it harder to sleep knowing that the next day could be the day his heart was finally broken once and for all. Mingyu wasn’t ready to have his heart broken for a second time, but he knows it’s inevitable and he also knows that the sooner it happens, the sooner he can start to get over it. So Kim Mingyu lets himself lay awake that Thursday night as his brain concocts another plan.

 

When the teenage boy wakes up, everything seems normal. And everything is. He brushes his teeth, gets changed into his best casual clothes and even jokes around with Minseo as he eats his breakfast. He nearly forgets the nagging feeling in his chest.

 

This was the day. This was finally the day Kim Mingyu’s heart was to be blasted to smithereens by his longtime crush Jeon Wonwoo.

 

The rest of Mingyu’s day is surprising normal as well. He takes mediocre notes and scarfs down his lunch just like any other seventeen year-old-that-isn't-trying-to-recover-from-a-broken-heart. Just another day. Until it isn't. The boy finds himself in front of locker J-96 in between his last two periods. He stands and waits. It feels like an eternity, just him standing there as the world kept on spinning around him, but in reality the bell declaring the end of the five minute grace period between classes hadn’t even rung yet. But enough time has already passed so that he’s second guessing himself.  _ What if he thinks I’m weird, _ he thinks.  _ What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he has a boyfriend!  _ He tries his hardest to push those thoughts out of his head. He’s already dead-set on this. It has to be today. Still, when Mingyu hears footsteps approaching and suddenly stopping next to him his heart instinctively races a little faster. His eyes glue shut and his body turns towards the source of the footsteps robotically. 

 

“Hyung-- can I call you that? Hyung, I’m sorry for bothering you again, but I really like you. Please just reject me right here so we can move on with our lives!” he blurts out in one breath. He imagines a look of anger on Wonwoo’s face and decides it doesn’t look good there, so he instead imagines him sad and the image is even harder to think about so he decides not to think of it at all. He takes a few huffs of air before mustering up the courage to open his eyes and actually look.

 

“Uh,” the other boy starts hesitantly. “I don’t know you, but sorry dude. About the whole locker thing before, and about rejecting you right now, I have a girlfriend…” Mingyu stares at him dumbfoundedly. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, I mistook you for someone else… Haha…” Mingyu grumbles as he scratches the nape of his neck and awkwardly tries to avoid eye contact with the stranger who owned locker J-94. He waits until said boy walks off to slump against the lockers dejectedly. Now his cheeks are flushed  _ and _ he’s been rejected twice in a week. He’s wallowing so much in his own self pity and embarrassment that he barely notices a pair of brown loafers come into his peripherals.

 

“Excuse me,” he hears. “That’s my locker.” And suddenly Mingyu’s world is spinning and he can’t find his breath. He knows which locker this is. He also knows whose voice that belongs to. His body goes into panic mode and he freezes. “Hello? Dude, you okay?” By some miracle of some celestial being out there, Mingyu slowly cranes his neck to look at the boy and nearly swoons. Looking as perfect as always, Jeon Wonwoo stood before him looking perplexed.

 

Mingyu had never been one to fall for someone for their outer appearance, but he swore he could have if it was Wonwoo. The older boy just had this aura about him that Mingyu was completely infatuated with. He looked soft and angelic, almost as if he glowed. The taller swore that in some angles and certain lighting, he could make out a golden halo over those soft turfs of ebony hair he had always wished to run his fingers through. Seeing as how he was more of an observer rather than engager with his crush, he had never been so close to the boy as he was right now. Up close, Mingyu could tell just how shiny and soft Wonwoo’s hair really looked. Even with his heart preparing for heartbreak, his fingers still itched to pat the other boy’s head. He really couldn’t help it-- the other boy just looked too cute. His silver wire frame glasses rested a little low on the slope of his straight nose, his brows were just slightly furrowed, and his mouth was pursed, as if he was contemplating something important. 

 

“U-Uh,” Mingyu stutters suddenly as he breaks out of his trance and mentally curses himself for making such a strange noise. He was supposed to be ready for this! He straightens up and turns towards him. “Jeon Wonwoo, you may not know me, but I know you. I know you very well actually,” he starts again and continues to beat himself in his mind because now he just sounds creepy. He supposes the repetitions of speeches and recitations he had done in the bathroom mirrors during second period that morning had gone to waste(but who really learns anything in Bumzu’s class anyway?). “I just wanted to say that… SunbaeIreallylikeyouandifyoucouldjustrejectmerightnowitwouldbetterforbothofus,” he exhales. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that,” Wonwoo says as he chuckles a bit and Mingyu swears he could melt from hearing his silky smooth voice. And from the way his arms were so tightly wound around his books. And from the way he was absentmindedly picking at a loose thread on one of the sleeves of his sweater. And from the way he blinked at him. And from his general presence in front of Mingyu.

 

“My name is Kim Mingyu,” he finally starts again, much slower this time. “Sunbae, I really li-”

 

“Oh! That’s who you are,” Wonwoo exclaims suddenly. Mingyu’s heart flutters helplessly at the sight of the older’s face lighting up, but his brain is confused when the latter starts rummaging through his bookbag slung over his shoulder. He makes a noise of acknowledgment when he finds what he’s looking for. He pulls out two familiar sheets of paper that have previously folded into thirds. Wonwoo holds them out to Mingyu with a small grin. “I was just about to contact you! You know, the passion in this was very strong, I really felt every emotion pouring out of the paper. Although the vocabulary was a bit weak and the analogies about running rivers of love a little cliche, overall it was an enjoyable read. The delivery method was straight up adorable--quite sensible. I don’t think that was part of the assignment though? I asked about it being extra credit, but it didn’t really enhance the actual writing, so it didn’t go through.”

 

“Wait-”

 

“Oh, and I really liked the last bit about meeting up. It was very realistic. Another tip, don’t fold your work! I gotta run to my next class or else Ms. Raina will definitely chew me out, you can find me again if you need more feedback. I know you can get that A!” Mingyu can only watch helplessly as the love of his life turns around and walks down the hallway, leaving him with his love letter in this hands, a big 81% marked in red ink at the top. The entire thing has been marked up: underlined words, crossed out grammatical errors, and even little notes filling the margins. He wishes so badly to be angry right then and there, but in that moment his eyes can only tear up pitifully as he drags his feet to his calculus class while he thinks about how cute and messy Wonwoo’s handwriting was. This was how infatuated he really was. He couldn't even be mad at his rejecter. It’s the end of the school day before Mingyu digs the cursed thing from his backpack to observe again. He looks at it for a minute. Not even a minute, he looks at the damned thing all weekend. 

 

“I’m telling you, dude, you should've just gone and asked him out in person. He can't be a grammar-Nazi-dickwad if you're saying it to his face,” Hansol comments from where he was resting on Mingyu’s living room couch. The remark was almost as uninvited as the speaker. Almost.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Mingyu asks when he finally tears his eyes from the cursed letter. 

 

“Seungkwan kicked me out because he needed to ‘revise his essay in peace,’” the younger says, emphasizing the last five words with air quotes. “I know he just wanted me to stop eating his secret stash of Girl Scout cookies! Why are those Thin Mints so damn addicting.”

 

“Does this mean that if I give you a half a box of Thin Mints, you’ll take your lazy ass and unnecessary comments and leave my house?”

 

“I’ll consider it,” Hansol hums. “But seriously man, why did he have to go through all the effort of rejecting you like this? I thought Jeon Wonwoo was the sweet angelic schoolboy who works at the library, babysits on his weekends off, and volunteers to grade papers- Hey, wait a second!” Hansol’s sudden change in tone from sarcastic to serious(at least as serious as he can get) has Mingyu looking up from the letter once again. He sees that the boy has even sat up, his face almost euphoric as if he has reached an awakening… or at least a realization. 

 

“What is it, dude you're kinda starting to freak me out,”

 

“Oh my god, you and him both are such idiots,” Hansol laughs. 

 

“See, I don’t know why you have to barge into my home on my relaxing Saturday off and insult me, like I didn't invite you or anyth-”

 

“Dude, shut up, just listen,” Hansol interrupts after deciding he had heard enough of Mingyu’s rambling. “You know Wonwoo’s schedule, right?” Mingyu just nods, still unsure of where Hansol was taking the conversation. “Then you should know he TAs for Mr. Chae! And it just so happens that Seungkwan is in Mr. Chae’s shitty English class and  _ coincidentally  _ they are doing a love letter assignment.” Mingyu can barely stop his jaw from dropping straight to the floor. In fact, he doesn't. 

 

“Are you being serious?”

 

“You think I’m tryna pull your leg over something dumb like this?”

 

“First of all, rude, second of all, oh my god are you serious?”

 

“I don’t know why you think I would lie-- damn, those were some bars-- but I’m not. This is seriously some type of sitcom situation though,”

 

“Then he really thought my actual, real love letter to him was an assignment,” Mingyu said exasperated. “And he graded it! I couldn’t be more embarrassed right now.” He slaps a hand over his face and leans as far back into his seat as he can.

 

“To be fair, it wasn’t really anyone’s fault… Well, maybe yours,”

 

“Why is this my fault? Why can’t I profess my undying love to him through a letter?”

 

“Don’t get so heated, man. I’m just saying your timing could not have been worse,” Hansol shrugs. “Anyways,” he continues, crunching into a potato chip(where the hell did he get those?) “What are you gonna do now? Revise it and give it to him again?” The comment has Hansol himself snickering and Mingyu lolls his head towards the younger boy to glare at him. 

 

“I’ve made a fool of myself and there’s no way I’ll ever be able to show my face around him again!”

 

“Seriously, you’re the most dramatic seventeen year old boy I know,”

 

“But really, I guess I’ll just have to get over him,”

 

“Dude, no. You’ve been pining over Wonwoo for, what? Years? You need to get it over with and just tell him,”

 

“And risk  _ his _ embarrassment?” Mingyu asks. He ponders it in his mind for a moment, what Wonwoo would look like embarrassed. Face flushed, eyes downcast, and him doing the sweater thing. Quite possibly one of the best things his hormone struck mind has ever thought up. That or the one time he decided to stick a salted pretzel stick into Nutella. Life was never really the same after that. “Never mind, I think I have to tell him.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Hansol cheers. “I should look into motivational speaking.”

 

The second Hansol finally leaves his house(more like Mingyu reaching his breaking point after he pulls out a whole pizza box from out of nowhere and thus throws him out. He keeps the pizza.) Mingyu devises another one of his infamous plans. It’s slightly more thought out this time because he’s already talked to Wonwoo once, and he also had 5 slices of combination pizza so he felt like he could do anything now. He would be one-hundred percent prepared this time.

 

Or so he thought. The following school day after classes are out he finds himself in front of the same locker as the day before, quivering with nerves. He’s a solid 84% prepared. The other 16% were nowhere in sight. At least he’s no longer scared of rejection. He takes deep breaths as he awaits his death. Dang, maybe he is the most dramatic seventeen year old boy. He’s only pulled back to reality when he hears that familiar tap of shoe against tile coming for him. But Mingyu’s learned from his mistakes and he manages to take a quick peek of who it is in his peripherals before opening his mouth. And it’s Wonwoo. Mingyu starts to wonder if he really has learned anything at all because seeing him there so near to him has him breathless again. He wills himself to step out a bit and turn towards the oncoming boy, intercepting his path to his locker.

 

“Oh, Mingyu!” Wonwoo immediately exclaims when he spots him. His heart pounds; Wonwoo remembered his name. There was no way he could go through with this. Not when Wonwoo had remembered him which also mean he must have thought about him at least once in the past 24 hours. Not when he was looking up at him with his twinkling eyes through his silver wire frame glasses and with his eyelashes slowly batting away at Mingyu’s sanity. And he most definitely couldn’t do it when Wonwoo was wearing Mingyu’s favorite sweater of his, the fuzzy minty green one who’s sleeves already reached his fingertips so he didn’t have to ruin them by constantly pulling on them. Yeah, no way in hell.

 

“Uh yes hi,” he stutters. “I just had something to… tell you.” Wonwoo looks at him skeptically, but quirks his brow to urge him to go on. The younger really can’t seem to catch his breath.  _ Is this what a heart attack feels like? _

 

“... And that is?” Wonwoo questions after the silence between them lingers for a beat too long.

 

“I just wanted to let you know,” he trails off. Wonwoo nods his head slightly to egg him on. “I’m not in Mr. Chae’s class.” Mingyu can’t help himself from looking so expectantly at Wonwoo, but all signs of excitement were immediately replaced with confusion.

 

“Sorry, but why are you telling me this?” Wonwoo asks a sheepishly, as if he was embarrassed to not understand.

 

“Listen, I like you okay?!” Mingyu suddenly blurts loudly, gaining attention from passersby. “Uh.” And he regrets it immediately. Wonwoo in front of him looks absolutely speechless.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I like you. I’ve liked you for a really long time and I wrote that letter for you, but I didn’t know the classroom you happened to be assisting in this year was doing a love letter assignment at the same time and it’s just all gone to shit!” Mingyu rambles loudly. He takes a large gasp of air and mumbles an apology for his profanity. He barely looks up, but he can just tell Wonwoo was blankly staring at him.

 

“Wow,” the boy finally manages to utter. 

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu breathes back.

 

“Really?” Wonwoo asks suddenly. Mingyu still isn’t looking at him when he nods his head. “Well, gosh. I’ve never been confessed to before.”

 

“There’s a first to everything, I suppose,” Mingyu says. There’s a long period of silence between the two. Mingyu has finally started taking nervous glances at the other boy and he doesn’t seem to be disgusted or upset, which is a good sign. So far, so good? He looks up to meet his gaze when the shorter clears his throat suddenly.

 

“Alright.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s my response. Wait, that wasn’t a very good response,” Wonwoo corrects hurriedly. “I mean, I accept your confession.” Mingyu stares at him blankly. The faint blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks are enough to make Mingyu feel flustered as well.

 

“You really want to date me? You don’t even know anything about me yet,” Mingyu asks incredulously.

 

“There’s a first to everything, isn’t there?” Wonwoo says, smiling. Mingyu’s heart melts. And suddenly he’s dating his crush of four years.

 

The first few weeks of them going out is awkward. Neither of them really know much about each other, but they could both agree that one of the best parts of dating was getting to know the other person. In only one month’s time, they’ve learned each other’s interests and grew inseparable. Wonwoo’s been inducted into Mingyu’s friend group and Mingyu is now a frequent visitor at the library.

 

A special quirk in their relationship is that not uncommon in their relationship to gift each other; Mingyu is constantly spending the minimum wage he earns from his work to buy Wonwoo books and basically anything he sees in a store that reminds him of the bookworm(it’s usually cat plushies or really any plush with glasses) after the first time he loans Wonwoo one of his books and ends up letting him keep it. The bright expression on his face had fired the seventeen year old to shower the other in gifts. But Mingyu isn’t the only one, Wonwoo often brings him snacks and drinks after basketball practice. For their 100 days, he bought him a wrist sweatband and he didn’t take it off for a week. That is until Wonwoo literally peeled it off of him to finally wash it.

 

So when Wonwoo shows up to Mingyu’s part-time job at the coffee shop nearby the school, the latter isn’t very surprised. The second Wonwoo steps into the shop, he unwraps his scarf to reveal rosy cheeks and a pink nose from the cold. His glasses also fog up immediately from the drastic temperature change. Mingyu resists the urge to go up to him and wrap him up in his arms.

 

The taller boy would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting Wonwoo to visit him. Today marks one year of them being together.

 

“Hey babe,” Mingyu greets as he steals a seat at the table his boyfriend had be at. “What’cha doing here?” Instead of replying, Wonwoo only raises his hands above the table to reveal an envelope he was clutching tightly to.

 

“It’s, um, a response. To your letter. When we first met,” Wonwoo replies choppily. His cheeks flushing an even darker pink as he averts his eyes. Upon hearing the word ‘letter’ Mingyu’s attention is suddenly honed in on his boyfriend. He takes one short glance at the envelope in Wonwoo’s hands and snatches it immediately all while bearing a smug grin. He nearly gives himself a papercut with how quickly he rips the thing open as he hurriedly pulls the letter out. It’s nearly the same length as the letter he had written; two pages, folded in thirds all the same. His heart melts at all of the cheesy metaphors about stars and endless rivers of love and everything repulsive and cliche about love letters. If Mingyu’s letter was corny, then this one was an entire corn field. Wonwoo watches him carefully between glances at the floor and blushing.

 

“Do you have to read it here?” Wonwoo asks more rhetorically than anything. He knew for sure Mingyu wouldn’t waste anytime in basking in this rare and sacred moment. He will most definitely not let him live this down by any means. So the older can only wait silently as Mingyu reads through his atrocious sap and gushes at every other sentence. He’s startled when he suddenly turns his head upright to look him in the eye.

 

“Sorry, you missed a comma here, but great execution,” Mingyu exhales as he points somewhere on the paper and shakes his head. Wonwoo stares dumbfoundedly. “Just kidding! I love you too, so much,” Mingyu says before smiling and leaning over the table to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you so much for reading this blown up mess! honestly, i have no clue what this is. it was longer than it needed to be and the ending is rushed, but it felt good to finish it cause i literally started this prompt in april of 2016? i was determined to get this out of my drafts. i hope you enjoyed it! if you did please leave some kudos or even a comment <3 love you all & happy thanksgiving. :)


End file.
